Final Rurouni I
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: lean la intoducción para saber más... KxK, AxM, SxM y mucho más! Inspirado en Final Fantasy X
1. Introducción

Muchas gracias a mer por decirme lo de Spira y Zanarkand!!  
De veras amiga, no sé que habría hecho sin ti!!! Que bien que te lo pasaras ¬¬' yo me quedé en  
el sueño de Tidus, porque no tenía memory card...  
Igualmente, muchas gracias a::  
Madame Spooky: por fin te vuelvo a leer! cuanto tiempo sin verte ^-^  
Megumi: gracias por tu apoyo, amiga!Y espero leer más fics tuyos dentro de poco ~_^  
jocky-misao: aunque no te conozco mucho, gracias por leer el fic aunque no conozcas  
FFX, espero que te guste!!  
P.D: No olvideis dejar reviews y LEERLOS! A veces me autodejo un review con algun comentario  
para ustedes !  
  
  
::IMPORTANTE::  
  
En esta historia, he 'mezclado' el argumento de Final Fantasy X con los personajes de Rurouni   
Kenshin.  
No os preocupéis, si no conoceis el videojuego de FFX, puesto que solo me he inspirado un poco  
y no hace falta conocerlo para entender la historia.  
Igualmente, en el caso que queráis saber quien es quien en esta historia, aquí os hago una lista.  
Algunos personajes no estan inspirados en ninguno de FFX, ya que no conozco mucho el juego  
(en realidad nunca me lo llegué a pasar ¡^¡)   
Los que tienen esto: (?) quiere decir que no estoy segura si se escriben así sus nombres. *^-^*  
  
Nombre Personaje RK Nombre Personaje FFX  
  
Kenshin Himura Tidus  
  
Kaoru Kamiya Yuna  
  
Misao Makimachi Rikku  
  
Megumi Takani (?) Lulu  
  
Sanosuke Sagara Wakka  
  
Hiko Seijuro (?) Auron   
  
Aoshi Shinomori  
  
... y muchos más!!!  
  
Si quereis ver fotos de los personajes de FFX, ya que los de RK vestirán igual que ellos (al menos   
los de la lista) solo teneis que visitar:  
http://www.animewallpapers.com/wallpapers/finalx/index3.asp  
Son papeles tapiz pero ¡es lo único que he encontrado!  
  
Parejas que seguramente saldrán: Kenshin x Kaoru (no me los podía dejar!! ^-^) Sano x Megumi,  
Aoshi x Misao (pobrecitos, hace tiempo que no les hago aparecer en mis fics ¡^¡ )  
  
Bocavulario que seguramente saldrá.  
Blitzball = Juego que se realiza en una espécie de bola gigantesca de agua, parecido al waterpolo  
pero dentro del agua. Los jugadores han de aguantar la respiracíon, aunque pueden salir  
a respirar cuando lo necesiten. Llevan una ropa especial impermeable.  
Zanarkand = el mundo donde vive Tidus, no sé mucho de él, así que ya lo iré inventando...  
Spira = el mundo de donde proviene Yuna,tampoco sé mucho de él...  
  
**Todo narrado por Kenshin**  
  
::INTRODUCCIÓN::  
  
  
  
Esta es mi historia...  
  
  
Final Rurouni I  
  
  
Solo recuerdo algunos detalles de lo que ocurrió esa noche; todo fué muy rápido y muy confuso.  
  
Un gran agujero negro apareció en el cielo estrellado. Puentes, calles, edificios, ... todo fué   
lentamente absorvido por él. El puente por el que yo paseaba estaba siendo también aspirado.  
  
Mi padre, Hiko, apareció al otro extremo, y fui corriendo a reunirme con él. Pero el puente se había  
empezado a partir, y yo estuve a punto de caer si no hubiera sido porqué me cogí de un trozo de  
hierro que sobresalía.  
  
- Ayúdame! -grité a mi padre.  
  
Lentamente, él se acercó. Sinceramente, nunca soporté a mi padre, y mucho menos cuando era  
él quien me tenía que ayudar.  
  
Con una sonrisa burlona, me cogió por el cuello de mi camisa. No me había dado cuenta que no  
me había cambiado de ropa después del partido de Blitzball, pero ahora no me importaba.  
  
-Baka deshi... -el me elevó. Sentía el agujero negro succionandome, y me agarré con fuerza a los  
brazos de Hiko.  
  
Ante este gesto, él sonrió más, y me soltó. Mis brazos perdían fuerza y estaba empezando a ver  
una luz blanca.  
  
La luz me rodeó, y al cabo de nada, todo se volvió blanco.  
  
Desperté en un lugar totalmente desconocido.  
  
Estuviera donde estuviera, ya no estaba en Zanarkand. 


	2. Capítulo 1 Presentaciones y el propósit...

Arigatô a todos los que me han dejado reviews (4 personas ¬¬), por algo se empieza, neh?  
Espero que algun día llegue a los 10 reviews!!!! ^o^U  
No tengo mucho que contar hoy, así que paso al capítulo 2 (bueno, el 1 después de la intro...)  
Recordemos que:  
Nombre Personaje RK Nombre Personaje FFX  
  
Kenshin Himura Tidus  
  
Kaoru Kamiya Yuna  
  
Misao Makimachi Rikku  
  
Megumi Takani (?) Lulu  
  
Sanosuke Sagara Wakka  
  
Hiko Seijuro Auron   
  
Enishi YukishiroSeymur  
Aoshi Shinomori  
  
... y muchos más!!!  
  
  
Capítulo 2: Azul, verde y violeta se encuentran.  
  
  
Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré tumbado al lado de Hiko.  
Sinceramente, no era el mejor despertar que había tenido: me dolía la espalda y me encontraba   
un poco mareado.  
  
-Al fin despiertas, baka deshi...sigueme, tengo que presentarte a alguien...pero antes...  
  
Hiko descolgó la espada que había cargado en la espalda durante muchos años, desde que tenía  
conciencia.  
Se trataba de una espada de aspecto pesado, muy larga, la empuñadura recordaba a la cabeza de   
un pájaro.  
  
-Creo que te va a hacer falta esto.  
  
Y tendió la mano para que la cogiera.  
Dudé unos instantes. Siempre me había preguntado para qué la llevaba mi padre encima si,  
al fin y al cabo, no la utilizaba nunca. Al coger la espada, paseé un dedo por el frío metal, ligero y  
perfectamente pulido. Mi cara pálida y agitada por los eventos que -sabía- iban a tener lugar se   
reflectía en ella. Admiré la perfecta forma de la empuñadura, mítica y complicada pero a la vez útil,  
que encajaba a la perfección en mi mano.  
Volví a mirar a Hiko. Mi mirada interrogante. ¿Me la daba? ¿Para qué la necesitaba?  
Tanto misterio me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero a la vez sentía un sentimiento de curiosidad y de  
deseo de aventura que nunca antes había experimentado.  
  
-No me mires así, Kenshin. Todo tendrá respuesta a su debido tiempo. Esta espada te pertenece, era  
mía, pero yo no la utilizaré ya más. Estamos en Spira, uno de los mundos que "coexisten" con el que  
tú conoces. Está situada a dos mil quinientos años luz de Zanarkand, y cada 20 años se abre un portal  
para que pasen los elegidos. Yo nací aquí, y puedo pasar cuando quiera. Cuando me casé con tu madre,  
ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que venir, y no le agradó la idea, por eso nos dejó. Pero, hijo,   
debes saber que tú eres probablemente el único ser de los dos planetas que tienes la opción de elegir  
en cuál quedarte. Ahora no es el momento de decidirte, aún es pronto. Primero, tienes que conocer a tus  
nuevos compañeros.  
  
-Pero...  
  
Hiko me interrumpió antes de que dijera nada.  
  
-Has de recordar todo lo que te he enseñado sobre el arte de la espada, pues ha llegado el momento de   
ponerlo en práctica. Solo calla y sigueme.  
  
Asentí. Normalmente me hubiera negado a obedecer a mi padre, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como   
para pensar en otra cosa. Y claro, estaba en otro mundo, así que donde podía ir?  
Por alguna extraña razón -y me enfadé conmigo mismo al confirmarlo- no estaba nada sorprendido por los  
sorprendentes cambios que había dado mi vida en solo unos minutos. Algo en mi interior me decía que  
ya lo sabía que iba a ocurrir algo así tarde o temprano, como si supiera que mi vida no se iba a limitar a  
ser un jugador de Blitzball.  
  
Paseamos por unas grandes calles, parecidas a las de Zanarkand, llenas de gente a mi parecer normal,  
que hacían sus compras normales o que charlaban normalmente con más gente normal.  
De algún modo, me decepcionaba el hecho de tanta normalidad. ¡Demonios! Representaba que estaba en  
otro mundo, algo anormal tendría que haber.  
  
Entonces les vi. Un grupo de gente extrañísima que caminaban hacia nosotros. Esos sujetos sí que eran  
curiosos.  
  
Hiko se paró y me miró indicandome claramente que yo debía imitarle.  
  
-Hasta que llegas! -se quejó una chica bajita, de pelo negro y largo recogido en un peinado lleno de trencitas,  
vestía unos pantalones cortos verdes, unas botas altas y una camiseta sin mangas naranja. Llevaba dos o  
tres cinturones y guantes, y unas gafas de aviador en el cuello. En una de las trenzas llevaba una pluma,  
y por el color verde lleno de vida de sus ojos deduje que era muy animada.  
  
-Misao, te presento a mi baka deshi, Kenshin.  
  
La chica me miró de arriba a bajo mientras me tendía la mano que yo encajé rápidamente.  
  
-Un placer conocerla Misao-dono.  
  
Hiko hizo girar sus ojos, exasperado. Mi cordialidad le ponía nervioso.   
  
-Igualmente, Himura-san.  
  
Un chico alto se acercó. Llevaba una cinta azul en la frente, y llevaba un traje parecido al de Blitzball pero sin la  
camiseta que yo usaba. Un su brazo llevaba lo que parecía ser una espécie de cesta. Supuse que era también  
un jugador de algún tipo de deporte aquático, ya que todo era impermeable. Llevaba el pelo levantado, y sus  
ojos demostraban que tenía un gran valor. Sonreí para mis adentros. Ibámos a ser grandes amigos.  
  
-Sanosuke Sagara, pero puedes llamarme Sano. -me tendió la mano que yo encajé fuertemente.  
  
Miré a la elegante mujer que había en un lado, esperando que se presentara. Su mirada era firme, y pese a que  
debía tener la misma edad que yo -19 años- más o menos, demostraba que sobre sus espaldas había una gran  
responsabilidad. Me pregunté que debía ser.  
Llevaba un vestido largo negro, de cuello de barca con una piel gris rodeándolo. Era estrecho y corto, y a la parte   
delantera llevaba una serie de cintas entrelazadas que continuaban el vestido hasta el suelo dejando dos aberturas  
por las que se veían las piernas.  
El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño, y algunas trenzas salían de él. Me miró y me tendío la mano.  
(Mirar http://www.animewallpapers.com/wallpapers/finalx/full_46_800.asp para ver una foto del personaje que lleva   
esta ropa)  
  
-Megumi Takani, un placer, Ken-san.  
  
Encajé su mano tal y como había hecho con los demás y le sonreí. Me pareció que esa chica era, al fin y al cabo,  
de mi edad, y también necesitaba una sonrisa amigable de vez en cuando. Algo en su mirar me dijo que estaba  
agradecida.  
  
Por último miré al hombre alto que había al lado de Misao.  
  
-Y usted es...  
  
-Aoshi Shinomori -replicó friamente. Aunque le tendí la mano, el no la encajó. Supuse que debía ser muy reservado.  
  
Llevaba un largo abrigo negro, unos pantalones y una camisa desabrochada (Fans de Aoshi: corazones *_*), del  
cinturón le colgaban dos espadas.  
  
-Ahora que se han acabado las presentaciones, baka deshi, te explicaremos lo que vas a tener que hacer.  
  
Le miré y abrí la boca para replicar, pero me interrumpió.  
  
-Lo vas a hacer quieras o no, porque ahora que tienes la espada es tu deber ayudarles.  
  
Misao me miró y comenzó a explicarme:  
  
-Desde hace unos meses, Enishi soltó una de sus criaturas acuáticas, junto con otras muchas voladoras. No sabemos  
lo que busca, pero sí sabemos que sea lo que sea, o quien sea, tiene que estar en esta parte de Spira. Nuestra misión  
es impedir a Enishi salirse con la suya y, si es posible, encontrar lo que busca antes que él.  
  
Le pregunté que hacía yo en todo eso.  
  
-Segun Hiko-san, eres un buen espadachín. En estos momentos toda ayuda es bien recibida, claro que si no quieres   
ayudarnos nadie te puede impedir irte.  
  
¿Irme? La pregunta era la misma ¿a donde?  
  
-Claro que les voy a ayudar, Misao-dono, sessha hará lo que pueda, pero no creo que yo les vaya a servir de mucho.  
  
Sano sonrió.  
  
-Vaya que humilde...Bueno, eso ya lo veremos en otro momento...  
  
Megumi hizo una señal a Aoshi, que asintió.  
  
-Es hora de ir a buscar a la Princesa -dijo Megumi.  
  
-Seguidnos todos -añadió Aoshi.  
  
Misao immediatamente se puso a su lado, y en unos instantes ya estabamos todos camino...alguna parte.  
  
  
:::::::Continuará:::::::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No se olviden de dejar reviews y de leerlos, porque a veces yo también dejo algún review dirigido a ustedes ^__^  
¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Demasiado largo/corto? Información sobre FFX siempre es bienvenida!!!! 


End file.
